A Dark Past
by Kalyxia
Summary: Shelby Corcoran's past is shrouded in mystery, what happens when it comes back to haunt her and New Directions. Rated T to be on the safe side and possibly for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise, I don't own it.

**IMPORTANT:**** This is an AU and has some rather large timeline changes that are detailed below**

**Harry Potter: Everything had been brought forward by 15 years so The Golden Trio were born in 1994/1995 and it takes place in 2011. Also this takes place during sixth year, but nothing interesting happened during fifth year so this will cover at least some of the events in Order of the Phoenix.**

**Glee: This fic starts part way through Theatricality (except that its happening during junior year), before Will and Shelby have their little chat about Rachel, they also never made to during Hell-O, they had an awkward chat in the Carmel auditorium and then he left. Another change is that in Ballad Rachel did have a crush on a teacher but it wasn't Will. New Directions will also be in their sixth year so were also born in 1994/1995. As for ages Will and Shelby are 35/36 and Emma is 33.  
><strong>

**Other changes will be apparent later but saying what they are now would just ruin the plot**.

* * *

><p>Shelby tore along the corridor of McKinley High School dragging Jesse behind her, as they turned a corner a jet of light blasted a chunk out of the concrete just behind them, up ahead she saw the school's guidance counsellor, a face she hadn't seen since she was eighteen. She turned and shot a curse back towards her pursuer before grabbing Emma's hand and continuing to run as fast as she could towards the choir room. Finally they reached the choir room, it seemed that they had either lost or left behind most of their pursuers, they burst through the door.<p>

"Will we need to leave NOW!" panted Shelby as she tried to get her breath back, Jesse was also struggling to get his breath back and Emma was cleaning her hand with anti-bacterial hand gel.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Death Eaters, they've found us"

Will's face suddenly paled in light of the new information before taking charge

"Right, who's done apparition?" he asked New Directions, only three of the group raised their hands "Ok, the rest of you, you need to grab either my arm or Ms Corcoran's arm for side-along apparition"

"Apparition?" asked Rachel

"I'll explain later Rachel" cut in Shelby "Those of you who can apparate we're heading to Hogwarts so you need apparate to Hogsmeade, if you can't picture it or aren't confident enough to apparate yourself then you can do side-along with the others." Just as they group were about to apparate the door was blasted apart by a red jet of light. In the doorway stood a woman, she had pale skin and long black hair that closely resembled a bird's nest. Her face was gaunt as though she had spent many years living in a place with very little light and not much food, yet she had tried to hide this fact by wearing heavy make-up, including dark eye make-up to hide the dark circles and blood red lipstick so that it looked as though it was that that made her appear so pale. Although she wasn't particularly tall she was imposing, there almost seemed to be a dark aura surrounding her. Her heavy lidded eyes were dark with rage and insanity, until she caught sight of Shelby who seemed frozen with shock. The strange woman's eyes softened and for a moment they were clear of mania.

"Bella" whispered Shelby with tears in her eyes "Please"

Before Bellatrix could do anything a bright light hit her in the chest, the others in the room turned to find the source of the light and saw Mr Schuester pointing a piece of wood at the now unconscious woman.

"Let's go, before the others get here" Said Will, Shelby nodded and as one sixteen people disappeared.

They appeared in the main street of a small, old fashioned village that sat at the edge of a huge castle.

"It's freezing!" complained Finn immediately

"It's night, it's September and we're in Scotland, of course it's freezing" snapped Shelby "Look we need to get to the castle, the Death Eaters will know where we've gone, even if you can't be sure that Mr Schuester, Miss Pillsbury and I are following just run, once you're inside the castle gates you should be safe, tell the first adult that you see that you were sent by Lady Selwyn" at the confused look on the teens' faces she added "just trust me". They had been walking towards the castle for less than a minute when they heard a series of 'cracks' behind them

"RUN" yelled Will

* * *

><p>All reviews and constructive criticism welcome :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately still not mine.

Sorry for the late update, I try to work several chapters ahead and was having a bit of trouble deciding what to do, I also had trouble figuring out a detail in this chapter. Also, forgot to mention in the first chapter that Beth was put up for adoption but she wasn't adopted by Shelby.

**WARNING: mentions of child abus****e (not graphic, literally just mentions)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>  
><em>

_They appeared in the main street of a small, old fashioned village that sat at the edge of a huge castle._

_"It's freezing!" complained Finn immediately_

_"It's night, it's September and we're in Scotland, of course it's freezing" snapped Shelby "Look we need to get to the castle, the Death Eaters will know where we've gone, even if you can't be sure that Mr Schuester, Miss Pillsbury and I are following just run, once you're inside the castle gates you should be safe, tell the first adult that you see that you were sent by Lady Selwyn" at the confused look on the teens' faces she added "just trust me". They had been walking towards the castle for less than a minute when they heard a series of 'cracks' behind them_

_"RUN" yelled Will_

* * *

><p>They ran as fast as they could while dodging spells sent their way. About half way to the castle Shelby tripped and fell; Will turned and headed back towards her scooping her up in his arms before she could protest, as he ran he noticed the tell-tale light of Shelby putting a glamour on herself, he didn't doubt that it was the same one that she had used at school. They hurried through the castle gates which swung shut behind them, as he put Shelby down he did a quick head count and was relieved to see that everyone had made it, when he turned to look at Shelby he noticed that he had been right, her hair was now as blonde as it had been when they were at school here themselves and her skin tone had changed to compliment her new hair colour.<p>

"Mom?" asked Rachel in disbelief

"It's a long story that I will explain later, just like I will explain everything else later" she said before anyone else could comment

"L…Larissa Selwyn?" piped up Emma in disbelief

"Pillsbury" said Shelby as she gave Emma a curt nod

"Uh, does everyone have their wands, intact?" asked Will. All except Rachel began to pull sticks out of their pockets or bags(not that their pockets looked big enough to hold the sticks) and all muttered affirmatives that their wands were not broken.

"What do you mean wands, Magic isn't real!" said Rachel on the verge of hysterics

"Wait, you mean that you've never studied magic?" clarified Shelby

"How can I study something that doesn't exist?"

"Rachel, magic is real; everyone here is a witch or wizard, including you" said Shelby gently

"If I was my dads would have told me"

"They were supposed to" muttered Shelby to herself "Didn't you ever make anything unusual happen?"

"When I was younger, but then I learnt not to behave in such ridiculous, immature ways"

"What did they do to you?" asked Shelby in a dangerously calm tone

"Nothing, why would you even ask that!" replied Rachel shocked

"Rach, those incidents were accidental magic, accidental magic can't be controlled like that, another witch or wizard has to teach you how to control it. The only other way that it would stop is if for some reason the magic was suppressed and since that kind of magic is triggered by strong emotions the only way to suppress the magic is for the witch or wizard to completely close themselves off from their emotions, which is often a result of abuse"

"My dads would never hurt me."

"Rachel" She sighed sympathetically, noticing the unshed tears in her daughter's eyes Shelby pulled the teen in for a hug, a few minutes later Rachel had stopped crying and pulled away from her mother.

"We should get up to the castle" said Rachel as she wiped the tear tracks off of her cheeks, eager to change the subject

"Well it's about eight o'clock here so we should arrive right in the middle of the Welcoming feast, during the sorting if we're lucky." Said Shelby to draw the group's attention away from Rachel

The large group began to walk up towards the castle. Soon enough they had reached the doors to the entrance hall, they were met by a filthy looking man who seemed to be in his forties or fifties.

"Mr Filch if you would be so kind as to escort us to the Great hall, we have business with Professor Dumbledore"

The man reluctantly nodded and began to lead them into the castle, muttering grumpily the entire time. He stopped in front of set ancient, ornate doors that had to be more than fifteen feet high and nodded to Shelby before walking off again, presumably to return to 'guard' duty.

"When we enter the hall hopefully you guys will be sorted along with the first years, then you need to go and sit at your house table. It'll probably be explained by Professor Dumbledore anyway but the houses are like families, you share dorms, you eat together, go to class together etc." explained Shelby

"We're not students here" cut in Puck

"You are now"

"You're not our teacher, why should we listen to you, if it wasn't for you that weirdo wouldn't even have been near us, we wouldn't be in any danger."

"Puck that is enough!" Said Will, he looked at his students and saw angry, mutinous looks on most of their faces "If it wasn't for Ms Corcoran we would all be dead, the Death Eaters would have come after me sooner or later and all of you would have been killed as witnesses. Hogwarts is the safest place for all of us right now and I expect all of you to show Ms Corcoran the same level of respect that you would show me. The rest will be explained soon."

"How soon?"

"When we say so" replied Will

"Just go along with what Mr Schuester, Miss Pillsbury and I say and say as little about yourselves and the rest of us as possible. Rachel, come here a minute"

"Why?"

"Because I need to put a glamour on you"

"A what?"

"It's a spell that'll make you look different"

"I don't understand why I need one, can't I go in there looking like I normally do?"

"It's for you own safety Rach, just like my glamour is for my safety"

Rachel could see that Shelby was telling the truth and that she genuinely believed that it was for Rachel's own good

"Ok"

Shelby smiled at Rachel gratefully before non-verbally casting the correct spell, within moments Rachel had the same golden blonde hair, dark green, almost black eye colour and porcelain skin as her mother now had.

"Let's go" said Shelby

Reluctantly the group followed their teachers into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was, as the name implied huge. There were four long tables, at each table sat students wearing black robes; the students at each table had a different crest and different colours on their robes, clearly different houses. In between the two middle tables were a group of younger students, when these students turned towards the newcomers (as did the rest of the hall) they could see that they wore plain black robes and consequently must be the unsorted first years, the group parted to let the newcomers pass. At the far end of the hall was another table, since only adults were sat at this table New Directions assumed that these were the teachers and that they were sat at the head table. In front of this table was a stool that had a worn and patched, pointed black hat on it that had rip along the brim so it looked as though the hat had a mouth, next to the stool was a tall woman with dark eyes and steely grey hair pulled back into a tight bun who seemed to be in her sixties, she wore dark green robes and a pointed black hat that was in much better condition than the one on the stool. The walls were lined with lit braziers but the ceiling was something else entirely, it resembled the clear night sky that you would see if you were to look out of a window, yet it was illuminated by hundreds of floating candles.

"Ah, Lady Selwyn, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

* * *

><p>All reviews and constructive criticism welcome<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, more for me than for you, I still don't own either of these, or anything else you recognise :(

Also I apologise for the drastic difference in chapter length, I'm putting it into chapters after it's written and am just splitting where it seems to work best, however that doesn't always allow for consistent chapters length-wise_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Ah, Lady Selwyn, to what do we owe this pleasure?"<em>

* * *

><p>Asked a man seated at the centre of the head table. He seemed to be at least eighty if not ninety years old, he had long white hair and a beard that was just as long and just as white as his hair, both of which were left loose, his eyes were bright blue and almost twinkled with mischief and the possibility that he knew something that no one else did. His robes were plum coloured and were elaborately decorated with gold trim; clearly this ancient man was the Principle well, as New Directions mentally corrected themselves, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore" Shelby nodded politely towards Dumbledore "We come seeking sanctuary from Death Eaters"

"Death Eaters?"

"Yes" It was clear to everyone in the Great Hall that Shelby wasn't going to say anything more about the attack, or at least not in front of the students.

"Well of course, it would be our pleasure to offer you, and your companions, sanctuary. We would also be delighted to accept your students into Hogwarts for as long as you are here."

"We appreciate your hospitality Professor" She turned to New Directions "When your name is called you need to go put on the Sorting Hat and you'll be sorted, then go and sit at your house table"

"You mean that I'm actually expected to wear **that**" asked Kurt as he gestured towards the old hat that was on the stool

"Yes, and remember what I told you" While Shelby was explaining this to New Directions Dumbledore had extended the Head table and conjured three more chairs which were soon occupied by Emma, Will and Shelby respectively with Emma at the end of the table.

Soon enough New Directions names were called for Sorting. Rachel, Tina, Artie and Mike joined Ravenclaw, Mercedes, Kurt and Matt became Gryffindor's, Santana, Quinn, Puck and Jesse were sorted into Slytherin and Finn and Brittany ended up in Hufflepuff.

Following that a short, toad like woman dressed in pink interrupted Dumbledore's speech by clearing her throat before launching into a speech about how the ministry of magic was going to interfere at Hogwarts, not that she explicitly said that, but the implication was there for all to hear.

As soon Umbridge had finished students began to move to head back to their dorms, the prefects made themselves known for the benefit of both the first years and the members of New Directions. Rachel looked towards the head table, just in case her mother, Mr Schuester or Miss Pillsbury wanted everyone to meet up first, she was surprised to see that her mother wasn't with the other teachers and that Mr Schuester seemed to be looking for her as well, they both caught sight of Shelby at the same time, somehow she had already managed to make her way through the throng of students and was leaving the Great Hall. Unconcerned by this Rachel turned her attention back to the prefects, Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein; both were sixth years and therefore in the same year as her, as they began to lead students out of the hall.

Will on the other hand wasn't concerned by Shelby's speedy exit from the Great Hall so much as annoyed at the fact that she was clearly trying to avoid him, especially knowing that he and Emma had to stay behind long enough for Dumbledore to tell them where their rooms were and what the passwords were. Luckily Will knew where Shelby's rooms were and that if he was up early enough then he could catch her as she left, claiming that it was under the pretence of organising a trip to Diagon Alley. They needed to get supplies for everyone as none of New Directions had the necessary school equipment, Rachel didn't even have a wand and neither he nor Emma had any appropriate clothing and he knew that even if Shelby did have some robes squirreled away in her rooms she certainly only had one suitable outfit and so would need to go shopping anyway.

Finally Will reached his rooms; they were located behind the portrait of a wizard with broomstick in his left hand, whose outfit suggested that he was from the 1500s, that was opposite the portrait of the Fat Lady that concealed the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. The password to his rooms was _faithful_; he swore that Dumbledore had purposely asked the portrait to make _faithful_ the password, just to remind him of the situation he'd gotten himself into. When he entered his rooms he realised that all of the decorations were blue and gold, it was the last thing that he needed to see.

* * *

><p>As usual all reviews and constructive criticism welcome and encouraged :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Still not mine :(

Sorry for the late update, I've had a bit of a problem with writer's block and am now trying to work on the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up soon

Ok guys, I'm not normally one to ask to reviews but my traffic stats are like ten times the number of reviews that I'm getting and since it is my first time writing for either fandom I would really appreciate some feedback, Thanks :)

* * *

><p><em>Finally Will reached his rooms; they were located behind the portrait of a wizard with broomstick in his left hand, whose outfit suggested that he was from the 1500s, that was opposite the portrait of the Fat Lady that concealed the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. The password to his rooms was faithful; he swore that Dumbledore had purposely asked the portrait to make faithful the password, just to remind him of the situation he'd gotten himself into. When he entered his rooms he realised that all of the decorations were blue and gold, it was the last thing that he needed to see.<em>

* * *

><p>At seven o'clock the next morning several students noticed one of the newcomers standing in a very unusual place. Will was leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting for something or someone but everyone knew that nothing interesting happened in the right viaduct tower, at least not at this time in the morning, anything interesting going on would be in or near the Entrance Hall. They also knew that he couldn't be waiting for anyone as there were no teachers rooms nearby, there weren't even any portraits there, in fact not many went down to the Great hall this way, most chose to use the Grand Staircase. A few minutes later, after the group of students had passed, the bricks next to Will began to shift until an alcove with a portrait in it appeared. The portrait was of a woman in her forties, she had long, straight, black hair that fell past her shoulders, her skin was pale and her eyes were dark. She had a strong jaw and high cheekbones, her nose was unremarkable and her lips were neither full nor thin. The woman was wearing dark blue, almost black robes of an old design. On her head was a delicate silver diadem; in the centre was a sapphire. The jewel also appeared to be the body of a bird whose head rested on the top of the jewel, its wings were arcs of silver that came down to meet the main bands of the diadem, there were tiny strands of silver connecting each arc to the next creating the illusion of feathers. Each arc was studded with diamonds, though these diamonds were nothing compared to the two that hung beneath the sapphire. On the main bands of the diadem, each sweeping up to meet the sapphire, a phrase was engraved, in the portrait it was unreadable but Will didn't need to even try and squint to know what it said, he already knew it by heart. The most striking thing about the portrait wasn't the woman herself, it was her attitude that seemed to come off of her in waves, she was incredibly intimidating, even to Will who had seen her portrait more times than he could count. Just then the portrait slid aside and out stepped Shelby. Wearing Robes.<p>

"Will?, What are doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow

"Ok, stupid question. What exactly do you want from me?"

"What makes you assume that I want anything?"

This time it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I was only going to suggest that we all went to Diagon Alley today" At her sceptical look he added "I've already cleared it with Professor Dumbledore, everyone has the day off"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, but I'm sure Rachel would like you to be there when she gets her first wand"

"Fine, now I would appreciate it if I could walk down to breakfast in peace"

He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back towards him

"What is going on with you?"

"What do you think Will?" she said angrily before wrenching her wrist out of his grasp and stalking off down to breakfast as the portrait to her rooms once again disappeared behind a brick wall.

Will shook his head before following her.

When the members of New Directions got down to the Great Hall they noticed that Shelby was sat about as far away from Will as possible while Emma had sat right next to him. They were all shocked into silence when Artie walked, yes walked, into the Great Hall. He would later explain that, having realised the trouble he would have getting around the castle Madame Pomfrey had been called down, she had had Artie carried up to the Hospital Wing, Once he was there he had been given two potions to take, one to repair the damage done to his spinal cord and one to rectify the muscle wastage in his legs. When he woke the next morning he could walk with no trouble after about half an hour's practice to get used to it again.

"What do you think is going on with Mr Schue and Ms Corcoran?" Mercedes asked Kurt

"I'm not sure, yet. But I would have said that Mr Schue has offended her in some way, she was avoiding him last night and clearly the situation hasn't improved" he replied

"Do your teachers normally act like this?" asked a girl with thick, slightly bushy brown hair "Sorry, I'm Hermione Granger, 6th year, this is Ronald Weasley" She motioned towards the gangly ginger boy next to her who was practically inhaling the food on his plate "and this is Harry Potter" the raven haired boy with green eyes and glasses smiled at them before turning his attention back to his breakfast.

"I'm Kurt, and this is Mercedes and that's Matt, also 6th years" he said gesturing to each person in turn, the last being further down the table. "And no they don't normally act like this, but then Ms Corcoran isn't actually our teacher."

"Ms Corcoran is the one with the red hair?"

"No that's Miss Pillsbury; Ms Corcoran is the bru-blonde at the other end of the table"

"Lady Selwyn?"

"I thought that she made that up" commented Mercedes

"The Selwyns are one of the oldest Pureblood families in Britain"

"Um, she's not British" Mercedes replied

"Each Pureblood family has a set of very distinctive features, for example the Malfoys all have white blond hair, grey eyes and sharp features, the Selwyns have blonde hair, strong features, particularly the cheekbones and the jaw and dark green eyes. Are you sure she hasn't just spent enough time in America to pick up the accent?"

"I guess she could've" said Mercedes

Before anyone could say anything else Dumbledore cleared his throat

"Now, I have an announcement to make, the appointment of three new teachers, Professor Schuester is going to teach a music class, focussing on muggle music, Professor Selwyn will teach a Wandlore class and Professor Pillsbury is going to be our school counsellor, so if you have a problem of any sort then you may go to her for help, of course your heads of house will also be available. These classes will be beginning tomorrow so anyone who is interested has until 5 o'clock this evening to see their heads of house"

As soon as Dumbledore had finished speaking the kids all went back to their individual conversations

"Will the school library have anything on the Selwyns?" asked Kurt

"The library has information on every prominent pure-blood family, including the Selwyns"

While they were discussing this the Heads of Houses were going round handing out timetables. Over at the Ravenclaw table Rachel was confused.

"Um, Professor Flitwick, I don't have a timetable"

"Ah yes, your…teachers, that is Professors Selwyn, Schuester and Pillsbury, wish to speak with you and the rest of your group after breakfast, so just stay here when you're done"

* * *

><p>As usual all reviews and constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unless I've made my way into a parallel universe then neither Harry Potter nor Glee are mine. Any non-canon/fanon wands have been created using info from Pottermore, this goes for all of the wands for the Glee characters and for some of the HP characters.

The only excuses that I can offer as to why this chapter is so late are real life and the fact that I started questioning one of my main plot points and so I didn't want to upload anything until I was sure that I wouldn't have to go back and change anything later. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially to TheAsianWhoIsAFanzel who's review convinced me to get my butt into gear and post this :)

* * *

><p><em>The Heads of Houses were going round handing out timetables. Over at the Ravenclaw table Rachel was confused.<em>

_"Um, Professor Flitwick, I don't have a timetable"_

_"Ah yes, your…teachers, that is Professors Selwyn, Schuester and Pillsbury, wish to speak with you and the rest of your group after breakfast, so just stay here when you're done"_

* * *

><p>The same message was quickly passed round the group, eventually the rest of the school had finished their breakfast, the last to leave had been two gorilla-like Slytherin boys who were apparently in her year.<p>

Once it was only New Directions left they all grouped together near their teachers who were stood in front of the head table.

"Ok guys" began Will "Now, we're off timetable today because you all need school supplies so Professor Dumbledore has given us a portkey for Diagon Alley. But this morning you guys need to decide on your options for NEWTS , the three of us" he gestured to the other adults "will be here for you to talk to and to help you out and then we'll head out to Diagon Alley after lunch"

"When are you going to tell us what's going on?" asked Finn

"We will tell you _some_ of it after we get back from Diagon Alley" Will replied slightly reluctantly. "So, here are the booklets with your options in them, so just find somewhere to sit and look through it" he passed the booklets out to the group, except for Rachel

"Mr Schue, I don't have one"

"Rachel can I talk to you for a minute" asked Shelby gesturing towards to the small door behind the head table, Rachel slowly followed her mother through the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Rachel" Shelby paused "I don't really know how to put this, but, you're not picking options like the others"

"What, but.. I don't understand"

"Rachel, the others have been studying magic for five years, Mr Schuester, Miss Pillsbury and I discussed this last night, and we don't feel that it would be fair on anyone to put you in first year NEWT classes and hope that you can keep up"

"But I can catch up" pleaded Rachel desperately

"Sweetie, I know that you want to be with your friends but, it's just not possible at the moment, at least not in classes. However, we aren't going to put you through the humiliation of classes with the first years so it's been agreed that you'll do private lessons with several teachers, including Mr Schuester, Miss Pillsbury and myself that will focus on getting you up to speed as quickly as possible, without compromising on the quality of your learning or your understanding of your subjects."

Rachel nodded sadly

"Do want to just stay in here for a few minutes?"

Rachel nodded.

"Ok"

In the end the two stayed in there chatting until Will came in to let them know that the others had finished picking their options and that the rest of the school would be showing up for lunch in about ten minutes. For all the members of New Directions lunch couldn't be over fast enough, even in America they had heard about Diagon Alley and the shops that were there. Eventually it was time to go, the group assembled in the Entrance Hall.

"Everyone make sure that you're touching the portkey" The portkey was in fact a quill, an old one at that. As soon as the last person placed their finger on the quill it activated and they all felt a jerking behind their naval as they were swept off to Diagon Alley, unsurprisingly the only ones who were still standing when they landed were the three adults and the children who were half-bloods or pure-bloods and so had travelled this way at least several times before.

"Mr Schuester will give you your supply list and let you know where each shop is, I'm sure that if you ask nicely he'll even conjure you a map" smirked Shelby "While you guys sort that out I'll go and get the money you need from the Hogwarts Student Support fund" About twenty minutes later Shelby was back and handed each of them a heavy pouch full of gold galleons "Each of you should have enough for all of your supplies, a new broom and pet if you want one and some left over for whatever you want, preferably not stuff for pranks. To make sure that you get the right stuff we're going to get your school supplies with you and then you'll be allowed to go off on your own for a bit"

"Madame Malkins?" Will asked

"Lead the way" Shelby replied

"Um, Larissa, I mean Shelby can I talk to you" asked Emma tentatively

"Ok" the two women let the others walk on ahead slightly

"Where did that money come from?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and I both know that there is no Hogwarts Student Support fund" Shelby didn't answer "Are you paying for their school supplies?"

"Look, it's my fault that they're stuck here and I can afford it, so yeah, I'm paying for their stuff, but they don't need to know, got it?"

Emma nodded "I think that it's very admirable"

"I don't need your admiration" snapped Shelby before hurrying to catch up with the rest of the group.

Once all of the school supplies had been bought the members of New Directions were let loose. While the teens were looking at pets, brooms and pranking supplies the adults were revisiting their old haunts and favourite shops; Will wandered round Honeydukes, Broomstix and Flourish and Blotts, all the time with Emma on his arm both remembering happy times spent their with their friends during the holidays. Shelby, on the other hand, visited Quality Quidditch Supplies, Twillfitt and Tattings, Obscurus Books and Wiseacre's Wizarding Supplies remembering long trips with her sisters each August with their father, desperately waiting for it to be her turn, then when she was older waiting until she could visit again with her mother and brother a few days later to buy the things that her father deemed inappropriate for a young lady of her standing, such as a racing broom, and the lie that she was living. All the adults had bought themselves new robes, including dress robes, new general supplies and new owls and had the textbooks for their classes sent to Hogwarts. Eventually it was time to meet up with the students again, Will and Emma took everyone else to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour while Shelby took Rachel to get her first wand.

Shelby tentatively pushed open the door to the dark and dusty shop though she thought of the shop as almost a second home. She stepped into the shop with Rachel just behind her. Inside the shop there was shelf upon shelf stacked with long, narrow boxes that presumably held wands; the décor suggested that it hadn't been decorated for the better part of a hundred years.

"Mom, are you sure that this is the best place to get a wand, I saw a much better looking shop back the other way, Jimmy Kiddells…"

"Rachel" Interrupted Shelby "This shop is owned by the best wandmaker in Europe, trust me you won't get a better wand anywhere"

"Certainly not at Jimmy Kiddell's Wonderful Wands" Came a voice from between the stacks

Shelby's face almost split in half due to her huge grin "Mr Ollivander!"

"I recognise you, even after 17 years" smiled an elderly man, he had wild, white hair and sideburns, he was wearing a suit that looked to have been fashionable when the shop was last decorated, he was even wearing a half undone cravat. He pulled Shelby into a hug which she happily returned, Rachel noted that it was only the second time that she had ever seen her mother really smile; the first had been when she had been sorted, as she'd sat down at the Ravenclaw table she'd glanced at the head table and seen her mother proudly grinning back at her.

"Mom?"

"Rachel, this is Mr Ollivander, Mr Ollivander this is my daughter Rachel"

"Delighted" He shook Rachel's hand enthusiastically "You know your mother was the best student I've ever taught"

"Really?"

"He's exaggerating" cut in Shelby

"I most certainly am not" he said indignantly

"Ok, that aside Rachel needs a wand, her first wand" Shelby smiled while trying to make sure that her mentor was well aware that despite her age Rachel was a beginner and that letting her try out too powerful or too difficult a wand would be an incredibly bad idea.

After trying out several wands, that destroyed a fair number of the glass decorations around the shop, Rachel came away with a 10", Hornbeam wand with a Dragon Heartstring core that was particularly unyielding, as it happened this had been the first wand that Shelby had successfully made.

Eventually they made it back to Hogwarts, several of the students, namely Puck, Santana and Brittany had managed to slip away from Will and Emma at Fortescue's, they had been found trying to rent a room in a seedy hotel in Knockturn Alley. The entire group was thankful that they had had most of their purchases sent to Hogwarts. By dinner time everyone was exhausted, the Great Hall was filled with chatter and laughter from the students as old friends continued to catch up while moaning about getting homework on the first day and new friends got to know each other a little better. Dinner at the head table, on the other hand, was a tense affair, Emma and Will were still very much in the honeymoon phase of their relationship and Shelby was doing everything that she reasonably could to avoid the couple and since everyone else at the table knew the three of them, or at least of them, whether they had gone to school with the three or had taught them, consequently everyone had an opinion on the current situation.

Unfortunately for the three teachers their evening was only going to get worse.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review :)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be :)

To make up for the long gap between posts here's a second chapter :)

* * *

><p><em>Eventually they made it back to Hogwarts, several of the students, namely Puck, Santana and Brittany had managed to slip away from Will and Emma at Fortescue's, they had been found trying to rent a room in a seedy hotel in Knockturn Alley. The entire group was thankful that they had had most of their purchases sent to Hogwarts. By dinner time everyone was exhausted, the Great Hall was filled with chatter and laughter from the students as old friends continued to catch up while moaning about getting homework on the first day and new friends got to know each other a little better. Dinner at the head table, on the other hand, was a tense affair, Emma and Will were still very much in the honeymoon phase of their relationship and Shelby was doing everything that she reasonably could to avoid the couple and since everyone else at the table knew the three of them, or at least of them, whether they had gone to school with the three or had taught them, consequently everyone had an opinion on the current situation.<em>

_Unfortunately for the three teachers their evening was only going to get worse._

* * *

><p>New Directions, and Jesse, had anticipated that their teachers might try and get out of having to tell them what was going on and had planned accordingly. As soon as dinner ended they put their plan into action, each teacher found themselves being bombarded with questions from several members of the group, Shelby was cornered by Rachel, Jesse, Santana, Brittany and Kurt (the group had decided that as the 'unknown' in the situation they should send the most people to slow her down), Will was ambushed by Finn, Mike, Mercedes and Tina and Emma was waylaid by Quinn, Puck, Artie and Matt. They managed to keep the teachers behind long enough for the rest of the staff and students to have left.<p>

"Guys what's going on?" asked Will exasperatedly

"Mr Schue you said that you'd tell us what's going on" said Finn

Will glanced over first at Emma who smiled encouragingly; he turned to glance at Shelby who refused to look him in the eye and instead kept her eyes on the floor. He sank heavily onto the steps in front of the head table and, once she had cast _Scourgify _on the area, Emma sat next to him and he took her hand in his. Meanwhile Shelby also chose to sit on the steps but picked a place mid-way between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables rather than between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables with Will and Emma, the members of New Directions sat near the base of the steps, some on the floor between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, some at tables themselves, so that all three teachers were in view.

"What do you want to know?" asked Will tiredly

"How about what the heck is going on" replied Puck

"Ok, a bit more general than I was hoping for…" Will paused "Ms Corcoran, Miss Pillsbury and I all went to school here, Ms Corcoran and I were in the same year group and Miss Pillsbury was 3 years below us. Miss Pillsbury and I were here as part of a programme to improve relationships between the British Ministry of Magic and the American ministry, I was here for all seven years of schooling but unfortunately my last year was also the last year that the program was run and so the other American students had to finish their schooling back in the US. I was sorted into Gryffindor, Miss Pillsbury was in Hufflepuff"

"And I was in Ravenclaw" said Shelby as she took over from Will "When we were in school the War was just beginning, everyone was scared for their families and when they were home for their own lives but none of us realised just how sheltered we were until we left. Here though it mattered what your blood status was or what side your family was on it didn't matter as much as it did in the real world, outside these grounds was a completely different world. Everyone was in danger and everyone was scared, the only difference was whether you were in danger from Death Eaters or Aurors, people were terrified to leave their homes, you couldn't trust anyone, even those closest to you" While speaking Shelby had unknowingly wrapped her arms around herself and her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Did you lose family in the war Ms Corcoran?" asked Kurt gently

"No, I didn't, at least not like that. My family was neutral in the War, but it turned out that my father hadn't believed in neutrality and had secretly supported Voldemort and blood purity, my older brother discovered some of his old journals and joined the Death Eaters as soon as he left school, he was disowned for doing it. We were brought up better than that; we were taught that everyone was equal, no matter who their parents were. Most of the other Death Eaters weren't so lucky; blood purity was all they'd ever known. He went to Azkaban for his crimes and while I can't and won't defend his actions or beliefs in any way he was still my brother and I loved him."

"What exactly was the war about?" asked Quinn

"Blood purity, the idea that those with 'pure' blood are better than those with any amount of muggle blood, as I said most pure bloods are raised to believe that because they have no muggles in their family trees they are therefore better than those who do, to the point that they believe that muggle-borns aren't worthy of their magic, that they're less than dirt and should be treated as such, some even believe that muggle-borns steal their magic and that that's why some children born into completely magical families possess no magical ability and that a wand owned by a muggle-born must have been stolen from a 'real' witch or wizard. There was a man who believed this and started to gather followers to aid him in trying to enforce it, his followers were known as Death Eaters, they were ruthless fanatics who idolised their leader and carried out his every whim. Luckily not all pure bloods believe this, but those who don't are often branded blood traitors, the only reason that my family wasn't was because they refused to pick sides"

Seeing that the current topic was getting to Shelby Will took over again "Their leader was known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who, he was vanquished nearly two years after Ms Corcoran and I left Hogwarts by a one year old boy called Harry Potter, the only person to have ever survived the killing curse"

"The guy with the scar on his head in our year?" asked Mercedes

"Yes, no one's sure how he did it but he did. Some of You-Know-Who's followers were imprisoned in Azkaban; others said that they had been under the Imperius curse and were allowed to resume their lives as if nothing had happened. " Continued Will "Two years ago You-Know-Who was resurrected and then last year there was a mass break-out at Azkaban, the Death Eaters that had been imprisoned there escaped. Before any of you start panicking, Hogwarts is the safest place you could be in, not even You-Know-Who would dare cross Dumbledore"

"But the woman who was chasing us was one of them" stated Jesse

"Yes" answered Shelby with a slight tremor in her voice "That was Bellatrix Lestrange, You-Know-Who's best lieutenant"

"Why would they send her after you, I mean you're a pure-blood and from one of the oldest families in Britain" Kurt asked Shelby

"You've done your research I see, to be honest I was a little surprised the Sorting Hat didn't put you in Ravenclaw" Shelby smiled sadly "My family has been neutral for centuries and both sides knew it and in a way that kept us safe, both sides could try and recruit us as much as they wanted though we would never choose, but neither side could afford to potentially lose our support or the money and prestige that we would bring and so they couldn't use any violent methods to get their own way. That is until my brother joined the Death Eaters, with him on their side they began to think that maybe they could get other family members to join them, namely me, so I went into hiding in America. Somehow they found me again and I presume that Bellatrix was on a violent recruiting trip."

"Mr Schue, you said that they would've come after you sooner or later, why?" questioned Mike

"When I was at school I was very close to a pure blood girl whose family had all been in Slytherin, but being a half blood myself her father didn't approve, he used to claim that I had corrupted her and that I must have had her under some kind of spell or potion and Death Eaters don't tend to let that kind of thing go"

"Her father was a Death Eater?"

"No, but other members of her family were"

Suddenly Shelby stood up "You guys all need to get to bed, it's late and you have classes tomorrow, I'll write all of you notes in case you get stopped by a prefect but they will only work for the amount of time it should take each of you to get to your dorms so no dawdling or detours, ok"

They all lined up to get their notes. The last to collect a note was Rachel

"Mom, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sweetie, I promise" Shelby smiled "Now go on, get to bed"

The only ones left in the Great Hall were Shelby and Will; Emma had left about five minutes ago with the first lot of students.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Will as he awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets

"I'm being hunted by Death Eaters and I'm stuck in a place that brings back too many bad memories surrounded by people that I don't know and don't trust so yes Will, I'm fine, " Shelby said sarcastically

Will walked over to her and gently cupped her cheek with a concerned look "They're not **all** bad memories are they?"

She looked down before unintentionally lowering her voice "Not all of them, but even the good ones bring back bad ones"

"You still trust **me** don't you?"

"No, I don't" She whispered as she walked away from him and left him standing there alone in the Great Hall dumbfounded and wondering what he'd done to lose her trust when he'd worked so hard to gain it in the first place.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review :)


End file.
